The Sonic Characters Interview show or SCI
by Damo and his Alter Ego
Summary: Yeah so I interview the Sth characters big whoop right? WRONG! unlike other shows I have a lie detector with me. Flamers welcome if they dare loads shotgun
1. Episode 1: Sonic

Ok if you have read the summary then you know I will interview the Sth characters and that I had rated it M 'cause well…..you know the reasons.

Disclaimer: For the whole whatever chapters I don't own the Sonic the hedgehog characters SEGA do ok.

On with the interview.

#sounds of applauding#

Me "Thank you, thank you and welcome to the Sonic Characters Interview show or the SCI not CSI, I have enough lawyers on my back about it."

Sonic "So when do you plan on introducing me to everybody?"

Me "I was getting to that. Anyway tonight I'm interviewing the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic "Great to be here Damo"

Me "Likewise. So anyway tell us about yourself, other than that you are a video game icon around the world."

Sonic "Hmmm where to begin, well I don't want to bore people to death telling them about my childhood.

Me "Whew, that's a relief, so now onto the questions.

Question 1: this one is that are you secretly attracted to Amy Rose?"

Sonic "Well, yeah actually."

#Liar#

Sonic "What was that?"

Me "Oh that is my lie detector and according to that as it just stated, you lied about your answer."

Sonic "Shit."

Me "Question 2: are you attracted to women altogether if you lie about Question 1?"

Sonic "Of course I'm attracted to women moron."

#liar#

Sonic "Tell me where you are keeping your f#ing lie detector or I will f#$ing kill you!"

Me "No and we have just found out your biggest secret Sonic."

Sonic #sigh# "well I guess that's a load off of my back."

Me "Wow, I'm surprised that you're not trying to kill me. Anyway Question 3: Who do you like as more than a friend?"

Sonic "Pfft, easy Tails."

Me "Well on that agenda I have a bet going on with Shadow that whoever loses has to be their slave for a week."

Sonic "Go on."

Me "Well the bet is that whoever you like in that way, you have different fantasies about that person in a sexual way of course. Is it true?"

Sonic "Shamefully yes."

Me "Whoohoo! Now I get my very own Shadow slave."

#faint voice#

Shadow "GOD DAMMIT!"

Me "So it's nearing the end of this episode, what's next for you Sonic. You'll Get Tails chained to a wall of your bedroom or something like that."

Sonic "I f#$ing hate you now."

Me "Well that's all I've got time for so see you next episode. Good night everybody!"

Well now wasn't that good people, and also I don't want any more lawyers after me for the CSI thing.

Before I forget check out my profile for the Question that I made there ok, so see ya whenever ok and don't forget to review as well.


	2. Episode 2 part 1: Knuckles

Well I'm back for episode 2 people by I think a flame? Anyway on with the show.

#sound of applauding#

Me "Welcome back to the SCI show, now tonight I don't just have my guest here but I also have my slave for the week Shadow, say hi Shadow."

Shadow "Hi, and by the way I still think that the answer Sonic stated before was a lie."

Me "Shadow did you even hear a liar after he stated his answer?"

Shadow "No, but I now think you turned the lie detector off."

Me "Now would I do such a thing?"

Shadow "Yes."

#receives a jolt of lightning#

Me "next time you disobey a command I can shock you with that jolt whenever I want, but I'm not that cruel.

Anyway our guest tonight is Knuckles the echidna."

Knuckles "Why am I here again? You know that I have to guard the Master Emerald."

Me "Well you're here to be interviewed by me."

Knuckles "Fine, then hurry up."

Me "Hmmm what to ask first?

Shadow "Hey Damo how about another bet to see who gets to be whose slave for a month."

Me "Deal."

Shadow "Well the question is #whispers something into my ear# ok."

Me "Ok, so Knuckles I'm asking you this question first before anything else ok?

Knuckles "Well then get on with it."

Me "The question is: Do you really like Rouge the bat more than a friend?"

Knuckles "NO! What made you ask that?

#looks at Shadow#

#liar#

Knuckles "GOD F#$ING DAMMIT!"

Shadow "YES! I'M FREE! And now I get my very own slave for the rest of the month #evil laughter#."

Me "#groans# F#$ me, and we'll be right back after the commercial break"

#series of annoying commercials for a minute#

Shadow "Welcome back my fans."

Me "That's a lie and you know it."

#receives a bolt of lightning multiple times#

#I am on the floor smelling of burnt wood#

Me "Pain."

Shadow "heh heh heh, man I'm gonna enjoy this for a month."

Me "Are you going to tell me what I did wrong #bolt of lightning# master."

Shadow "well the first was a disobedient one while the rest were because I felt like it."

Me "F#$ you #receives a bolt of lightning#"

#knocked out from the pain#

Shadow "Hey echidna"

Knuckles "What!"

Shadow "Want me to shock him some more"

Knuckles "Be my guest"

#receives continuous bolts of lightning#

Me "#smells worse than a chimney #...pain….."

#Shadow is rolling on the floor with laughter#

Knuckles "I'm surprised your not dead yet"

Me "……Author's…..powers"

#I collapse on the floor#

Shadow "Well I guess there will have to be a part 2 for this one because my slave is knocked out and the pain I intend to give him will last for that month so goodnight everybody!"

Shadow "Basically review and try to answer the question from his profile ok see ya next time"


End file.
